ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON IV: HE X Homura Akemi
Description 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! Gods! Guns! Genocide! There is nothing more you can ask for in this fight! Will HE and his status as the first of the Imaginary Children (Among MANY other things!) absolutely DECIMATE Homura, or will she prove her God status is more than just Guns, Swords and Bombs? All hell will break loose by the time the fight concludes... Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE!!! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES HE.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Homura Akemi.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Beginning (During Kiritsugu X Mami...) As Homura Akemi reached the KOaR, to her surprise, she was the only one there. Homura: What...? As she looked around, Homura tried to find the one that led the whole operation... She eventually did... Or rather, HE did... As HE was pointing a shotgun at Homura's back, she pointed one of her Handguns at him. Homura: If you wish to know, I'm not afraid. HE realized Homura's bravery, and he dropped his rifle. But at a cost... HE pulled out both of his Handguns and pointed them both at Homura... HE: I knew you would see this coming. Homura then pointed her other gun at HE, now annoyed, and ticked at such a notion. Homura: Grrr... Why do you wish to fight?! Don't you realize wars cause more conflicts!? HE had but a one second response. (Cues Puyo Puyo - Final of Puyo Puyo) HE: Yes. All four guns then were locked & loaded. Those chosen by history begin their final battle... The Fight ' ''HERE COMES THE CLIMAX... ' ' FIGHT! ' 59.9-53.6: HE manipulated the idea of Probability to make sure each round hits for him. Both opened fire immediately, with HE successfully landing a shot each time, while Homura was struggling to shoot. But when she did, she caused a barrage- until... 56.5-55.3: (HE creates three groups of walls, and regenerates.) Homura tried to penetrate the shields but was feebly unable to do so. Homura then tried to reach for her contraption... 55.1-44.6: But HE immediately knew, and picked up his Shotgun & pointed it at Homura at her hand as it was about to make another "Cycle". But as Homura was unable to take notice at the rifle, her hand was cracked apart by the blast, and the device out of commission. Now she had to endure this battle. She pulled out a Bazooka, but as she open fired, more barriers were made, this time, around Homura to the point of claustrophobia. She fired anyway as she accidently pulled the trigger. Homura damaged herself. 51.7-47.3: HE: (Telepathizing) I know you can do better than this Homura. You are a ''Goddess after all. 46.8-44.1: Homura: Guh...? How'd you...? 43.5-40.2: HE: Let's just say I'm better than any human. HE then pointed both his guns at Homura. 39.1-28.4: Homura, angry she barely touched HE, opened her mouth, revealing a Soul Gem. HE, being a God of Cyberspace, immediately searched for info, found out in 0.000002 seconds EXACTLY, about every thing soul gems. He tried to shoot it while the mouth was still open. No dice. He was about to do an information blast when out of the blue, the transformation is complete; Homura has become Akuma Homura... HE... Knew what to do in this situation as well. 27.9-25.2: Akuma Homura: Do I look pretty to you? 24.6-23.2: HE said nothing, and simply connected cyberspace with reality... 22.1-10.9: Akuma Homura then created a barrier around her for protection, and chains to restrain HE's limbs. Akuma Homura then used an attack so powerful, it destroyed an entire multiverse. She was cackling so hard, she believed she won... 19.7-12.3: Akuma Homura: AHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! You call yourself a "God"?! HA! All you're good at is killing and hacking shit! I can destroy anything of my whims! I WIN!!! 10.5-10.1: HE: Baka (Idiot.). 9.7-0.1: As it turned out, somehow, someway, even with so much destroyed, HE, is still standing, Barriers, Cyberspace, everything. 9.1-2.3: HE: I used my IC Meta-Level status to use my information manipulation skills to hack your mind, and delete your entire skill set, sans the destruction of the multiverse. I even removed your status as God. With that said, there is just one more thing to do... Cyberspace was still connected to reality; in other words, the space time continuum. HE switched it from fake to real, selected the former Demon herself, and she was deleted from existence... (Puyo Puyo - Final of Puyo Puyo Ends.) ' ''APOCALYPTIC!!! ' As a mysterious entity with white hair was watching the fight in an untouchable universe, he simply got up from the chair, and walked away from it all... Results/Credits (Cues onoken - include) '''THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS...' HE! HE is from I/O, owned by Regista. Homura Akemi is from Puella Magi, owned by SHAFT. Final of Puyo Puyo is from PUYO PUYO, owned by COMPILE, then SONIC TEAM, & now COMPILE HEART. Include is from I/O, owned by Regista. Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Gun Fights Category:'Magic vs Technology' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:BMHKain